If I Never Saw You
by Naughtykagome
Summary: Cross-dressing, yaoi, and offensive language. Modeled after Kill Me, Kiss Me. Pairings: YusOgirlC, KurHiei toward the end. Rating may change. Under Revision.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic, so please be generous

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic, so please be generous. I hope I'm not that bad. Well please tell me what you think about it, R&R.**

**A/N2: A/N1 was my first comment before I started revising this. I'll be keeping those in.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters. I do not own the idea for this story either. I got the idea for this story, from the **Kill Me, Kiss Me** manga. Though, I have my own twist on the story so please give it a shot and read the whole thing. The character, Kalica is my own character so I do own her. If you don't like my fanfic, tell me please. Thanks.

**If I Never Saw You**

**Chapter 1**

Looking at my favorite model was my favorite past time. The odds of ever meeting Shuichii were slim to none, or so I thought at the time I started on this rollercoaster ride. Let's not get into it right now. First, let's start off on who I am.

Hey, I'm Kalica Jaganshi; I go to an all girl's school. This is my story on how I found the almost perfect guy.

--

I'm 15 and I've never been in love until I looked at Shuichii Minamino. A model and every girl that has ever existed in Japan love him.

"Oh look an interview with Shuichii!"

**Q. A male model like you, Shuichii, always has a huge female following. So for the romantic hopefuls out there, could you describe your dream girl? **

**A. Well, I'm not shallow…I mean, looks aren't that important…Basically, I would just love to meet a normal, low-maintenance girl…someone I could trust…someone who would always be at my side. **

"Oh, thank g-d!! His ideal woman is not some hottie bimbo!" I thought he could even go for me! Little Kalica Jaganshi, now _that_ was a long shot.

I've been a tomboy my whole life, so I'm not like most girls. I'm five foot six and I don't have the kind of curves you would normally see on a woman. I'm used to people thinking I'm a lesbo, but I'm not like that I'm completely one-hundred present straight! And I was so worried that Shuichii would go for those girly-girls!

I knew there was not a chance in me meeting him but it was great to know I could be his type.When I looked at his picture, I felt like we had a connection, I felt that Shuichii and me could live together forever. I always felt that he had a great soul, just by looking at his picture. And it wasn't just his good looks.

"Kalica, are you here?" I jumped off the bed, being so startled from my stern older cousin Hiei's voice and barging into my room.

I screamed back at him "Yes, I am here! Don't barge into _my_ room like that!"

Even though we're cousins and I'm a chick and he's a dick, we look almost exactly a like. Everyone says that if you put a wig on Hiei, he would look exactly like me. Not so comforting, eh?

"Is that not Shuichii Minamino?" I looked at him like he had just turned gay.

"Oooooh, you're going for male models now, Hiei?"

He then snickered at me, "No, I do not go for male models! It's just that he goes to my school. That explains why he's always missing classes. He is at modeling shoots." At the time I was thinking it was a complete joke. Lived not more than an hour from me and yet he was so fucking far. But then I got a brilliant idea! A plan that would get me closer to Shuichii and land me into his arms and hopefully not behind bars.

A/N: Haha, I'm so evil, cliffy's are fun!


	2. Chapter 2

At the time, Hiei thought I was crazy

**If I Never Saw You**

**Chapter 2**

At the time, Hiei thought I was crazy. Hell, I thought the plan and myself was a little crazy! But the things we do for love, is a little crazy itself. Wait a minute; you don't even know the plan! Haha, I know the plan and you don't! Nah, I'm not gonna be that mean to ya. The plan was for me, Kalica Jaganshi, to cross-dress so I would look like my cousin Hiei. Now the only hard part was persuading him to dress like me. None-the-less I got him to do it, with a month's allowance, mp3 player, and my keyboard.

It was worth it.

"Kalica! I do not understand why I am going along with this, but it better work. If the girls at your school find out it is me and not you. It will ruin my reputation."

I just smiled at him. "Hiei, they won't find out, they are mostly blondie's anyways." I didn't miss the brightening of his eyes ever so slightly.

Hiei then said, "Two weeks Kalica, and that is all. After that, I am completely done."

"Okay, okay Hiei! I got it, two weeks" is what I said as I started to walk to Hiei's school - I mean - my school. I thought that this would be totally fun! Not only would I get close to Shuichii but also I'd be able to see how the other half lives!

"Maybe I should even learn how to stand up to pee!" I said to myself as I was walking toward the school.

When I got to Sarayashiki Junior High, I didn't have Hiei's uniform on yet. I went into the girl's bathroom as a woman; I came out as a man. "I think I look rather dashing in this uniform, if I do say so myself," I said as I walked out.

"Who's that hottie coming out of the girls' bathroom?" I heard a girl whine.

I later found out that Hiei had a similar experience. He changed in the boys' bathroom, and when he came out a guy called him sexy. That guy ended up in the trash can.

Anyway, I started to shake and I couldn't keep myself still. Here I was in front of the school in which Shuichii Minamino goes too. I was going crazy, I started hugging the trees and kissing the ground thinking that this all helped Shuichii out somehow.

Then I noticed the guys were watching me, "hey what ya looking at guys? Stop, you're giving me the creeps!"

The boys then replied "Hiei, you're more of a tiny freak than we give you credit for!"

I thought that is this what Hiei has to go through? Everyone staring at him all the time and no one understanding him? I was a bit scared of what was to come.

I walked into the school and everyone was basically silent, except for the whispering.

Why the hell was everyone whispering? I knew that Hiei is – not was - a total nutcase, but still - still, something really shady was goin' down. People seem to be afraid of me - I mean Hiei - not me. I wondered, what have you done Hiei?

A girl started walking toward me. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and her skirt was blown to her sides as she started to speed up to get my attention.

"Yoo-hoo! Hiei! Good morning Hiei, and how are you today? Not skipping, I see!" Wow, someone drank a bottle of perky today. "Every boy here bet on whether or not you'd even show up today, but you showed them! You're braver then anyone thought you were, but don't worry, I'll visit you in the hospital," she said.

I laughed a bit, "well that's really sweet of you, but who are you again?"

The girl then answered "Hiei! How could you not remember me? I'm Keiko remember?"

I replied "Yeah sure." I smiled at her.

She backed away a bit and it put me off.

Then I saw why.

In the corner a guy was glaring at me, and I had no idea why.

"Yer ass belongs to me now, Hiei," he started to say, and it gave me a very bad feeling. "Ya got some backbone showing yer face around here; it's gonna be a bent, twisted, and shattered backbone but still. You must be pretty cocky after you beat up Kuwabara, big whoop he's as weak as you are Hiei. Do you think yer man enough to stand up to me?" He moved closer in on me, and he stood right in front of me.

I didn't know his name, but I had to admit he was hott. A little too hott. The kind of hottness that only comes from a bad guy. The kind of guy a mother always warned to keep away from, for that the bad guy would turn a good girl into a bad one. He took one puff of his cigarette then without a warning he pushed me to the ground, kicked me all around, pulled me up and punched me in the face, And all over again until someone came in the room.

And then I heard his name; the name of whom I was at that school for.

"Shuichii! Shuichii Minamino! Hold him back Shuichii; he'll listen to you," a girl said.

Shuichii walked up to the boy who tore me up so bad "that's enough with the punching bag, Yusuke."

"Tsk, a tiny-bopper like him needs to take a pounding. I don't even care if I get suspended because of that," the boy named Yusuke replied.

"Well, I do, Yusuke! You better take it easy and keep your fist to yourself for a while. Or I'll remove them myself," his voice was so beautiful, so serene, it calmed me.

I was covered in blood, and I needed to get home; away from this school. I'd get a better impression of Shuichi if I came back tomorrow.

Then without thinking I said, "You're dead asshole!"

Yusuke answered back, "You can still speak? That's amazing fairy!" he laughed then smiled at me.

That I couldn't believe. He just beat me up and he just smile at me? I must have been imagining things, but I smiled back, even though right after I regretted it. It didn't even matter anyway, 'cause when he saw that I smiled he looked away from me and walked away with Shuichii.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my first day at Sarayashiki Junior High.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at my home, and I went straight up into my room to find Hiei sitting on my bed in his regular clothes

**If I Never Saw You**

**Chapter 3**

I arrived at my home, and I went straight up into my room to find Hiei sitting on my bed in his regular clothes. His normally cold exterior flickered a bit as he took one look at me. "Kalica, what happened to you?"

I replied back angrily "as if you don't know! You couldn't keep your hands to yourself for one day to not kick Kuwabara's ass! And you didn't even mention to me that the leader of the gang that Kuwabara is in was gonna give you a beating today!" I then looked in the mirror then turned around and pointed to my face "look at my face! It looks like it just got ran over by a truck!"

Hiei then said, "your bra strap was digging into my flesh."

"Why I outta, Hiei!" And I did – well tried – and moved to punch him in the back. 'Cept he dodged and I fell over onto the floor. That's the thing about Hiei, super lightning speed. I could never keep up with him. "Listen Hiei, tell me right now if you beat up any more gang members that I should stay away from?"

"No," he replied.

"None?"

"No."

I nodded my head, "okay, good. If any more guys come at me to kill you for whatever you did, I'm pointing towards your direction!"

"That won't be a problem," he then left my room. Once he closed the door I laid down onto my bed.

How could Shuichii hang out with a guy like Yusuke? He was so out of his league. I wondered how his friendship started with him.

Then I remembered the look in Yusuke's eyes and how it scared me a little. But I noticed that there was some warmth in his eyes; there was more to Yusuke then what I could see.

--

I was sitting at my desk - which was really Hiei's, but cross-dressing gets confusing - and then I look up suddenly to see Yusuke. I got bold and said, "What the fuck are you looking at ya googly-eyed fairy?"

"So ya said I was dead, when's my funeral? Last time I checked I still had a pulse. But ya know you scared me so much that I wrote a will, go ahead and give me your best shot; kill me," he replied back with a grin.

Then I heard his voice, Shuichii's voice, and it sounded so beautiful, "lay off Hiei, give the man a rest."

Yusuke then replied, "Shuichii, this kid hardly counts to be a man. So stay out of it."

I suddenly got a burst of courage and I punched him hard on the face when I heard that. I yelled, "well those cops are gonna have a hard time identifying your corpse when I'm through with you!"

Yusuke stumbled back a little, "that…almost…h-hurt…" he put his hand to his face to notice that his nose was bleeding. "You must have a death wish, Hiei!" He charged at me, I thought I was a goner but then the unexpected happened; Shuichii took the blow for me.

"You've been practicing on your left hook, Yusuke. Be careful, you wouldn't want to lose your strength," Shuichii said with his oh-so-beautiful voice.

I couldn't help but notice the glare that Yusuke was giving both Shuichii and me. He had taken a punch for me, and I was very grateful for that, and I sighed.

Yusuke then said, "Shuichii, you better watch who you stand in front of 'cause next time I won't only take down that freakish boy, but I'll also take down you."

Shuichii ignored Yusuke, sat down in his desk, and started to read a book.

I walked up to his desk, "h-hey, Shui-chii-ii? I just wanted to thank-you for taking the punch back there." I must have sounded like such a total geek.

He lifted his head and looked at me, "Oh it was no problem." He smiled, "if you did get punched you'd probably have ran and tattled, and I'm tired of hearing the teachers whine about how me and Yusuke should stop picking fights."

"Hey I'm not a snitch, trust me!" I proclaimed loudly.

"Come here," I looked at him oddly, but moved in towards the desk, he then grabbed hold of my ear. "Please don't tell on Yusuke, because if you do, I'd have to hurt you, Hiei."

I then blushed, because his hands were so warm. I wanted him to hold on to me closer. But I realized that I was supposed to be a guy, "Hey let go of my ear! I meant what I said, why are you throwing such a fit!" I then pulled away from him and walked away.

At this time, at my school, Hiei was having his own problems. Though, these problems wouldn't actually be considered problems by normal guys.

"Kalica! Oh Kalica! Look what I made for you in home EC! You can have it all to yourself okay, sweetie?" A random girl said to Hiei.

Hiei, masking his voice so it sounded like mine, then replied, "Get away from me, you imbecile." She got scared and dropped the cookies on the ground.

Back at Sarayashiki Junior High, I was having real problems.

"Hmmm what class do I have next?" I said out loud and looked at the list of classes. My eyes opened wide at what I saw. "Gym! Oh no! I can imagine me walking around naked in the locker room! I can hear the boys screaming now! 'Oh lookie! The pixie is really a girl!'I can't let that happen! I gotta get outside to undress!"So I went outside the school grounds near a gate a few thousand rocks. Perfect to get undressed behind!

I heard a mumbling voice saying, "For some reason, I can't get that damn boy out of my head! I mean, he definitely grew a backbone. But to me, he almost seems like - " and I couldn't hear the rest, but I assumed this person was farther off by the road.

I sat down at a rock, thinking there was no one around, and I started to take off my shirt. Then I heard someone in back of me. I turned around to look and to see Yusuke with a lead pipe in his hands. He was about to hit me with it but he stopped for some unknown reason.

Yusuke was gaping, "are youwearing a bra?" And I figured out what he was staring at too late.He spit out his cigarette onto the ground. I fell on my ass onto the grass and quickly put on my shirt.

"Do I have yer undivided attention?" He said.

**A/N: Ahhhh, cliffies; how I love them so!**


	4. Chapter 4

If I Never Saw You

**If I Never Saw You**

_I heard a mumbling voice saying, "For some reason, I can't get that damn boy out of my head! I mean, he definitely grew a backbone. But to me, he almost seems like - " and I couldn't hear the rest, but I assumed this person was farther off by the road._

_I sat down at a rock, thinking there was no one around, and I started to take off my shirt. Then I heard someone in back of me. I turned around to look and to see Yusuke with a lead pipe in his hands. He was about to hit me with it but he stopped for some unknown reason._

_Yusuke was gaping, "are you wearing a bra?" And I figured out what he was staring at too late. He spit out his cigarette onto the ground. I fell on my ass onto the grass and quickly put on my shirt._

"_Do I have yer undivided attention?" He said._

**Chapter 4**

"Yusuke! You almost gave me a heart attack! You know that's pretty low of you to sneak up on a gir - I mean guy like that!" I said, buttoning my shirt as quick as I could.

He then said, "I can't figure out how a freak-turned-girly boy like you can also be so tough."

"Yeah well, you need to get your views on gender enlightened! Maybe that will happen after you're out like a light!" Oops! I should have really watched what I said, but it was hard not to get defensive around Yusuke.

Yusuke hadn't said anything in a few moments, so I prompted him, "Yusu - ke?"

He held up a finger, "shhh, shhh! I'm lost in thought – I know!" That must have been a rare occurrence."I have decided Hiei that you should be in my gang."

I was so surprised by what he said that I fell on my back. "What?" I gasped out.

"Yer joinin' my gang," he said with a grin.

I stood up, "I ain't joinin' your gang, Yusuke! I do not want to be just like you and headed for juvi!"

Yusuke chuckled, "you even whine like a short-freaked-girl."

I yelled, "Shut up, Yusuke!" I started to walk away from him.

He called after me, "Hiei! I better see you after 5th period, cause' that's when we're skipping to go for the gang meeting."

"Whatever Yusuke, think whatever the fuck you want, because I won't be there," I thought I was far after him so when Yusuke grabbed the back of my shirt, turned me around and pulled me against him it was a complete surprise. My eyes had opened wide as his face was only inches apart from mine.

"Hiei, you're coming even if I have to force you to be there," Yusuke said sternly.

--

For four days I had been acting like Hiei, and I hadn't even started a _real_ conversation with Shuichii. I mean he was either reading or talking with a certain somebody that I _could not_ stand.

As I was walking around the corner, Exhibit A and B were talking together. I hid behind a wall as quickly as I could.

I could hear Shuichii say to Yusuke, "Yusuke, it's hard to believe you're actually talking to him. You're not one to change your mind about people._"_

Yusuke's voice rose a bit, "I got my reasons, Kurama - " What? Why is Yusuke calling Shuichii Kurama? "For talking to him. I mean there's just something about him. Yeah, he's a pain in the ass but there's still a certain charm about him." From the sound of his voice it sounded like he was grinning.

"Charm? Sounds like you're really warming up to him quite a lot," Shuichii replied back.

"What?" Yusuke's voice rose even more, then it softened, "Well, I can't help it! I mean he's just as pretty as the other girls in this school, so I can't get him out of my head! Do you think I'm turning gay, Kurama? I still think other girls are just as hott! But he's hard to forget." Who was he talking about?

"Yusuke, relax. Don't overwork yourself. There are more important things at hand."

Yusuke laughed, "You're right, Kurama. Thanks."

--

"Did you hear? Hiei joined Yusuke's gang!" One kid said.

"No I didn't, I can't believe he did that!" Another boy replied.

At this point, I couldn't believe what I just heard; I never said to Yusuke I was joining his gang, so why was everyone saying that? "I'm going to kill you, Yusuke!"

I ran through the whole school trying to find Yusuke, so when I finally did find him, I pinned him against a wall.

"Haven't you tortured me enough?" I yelled, "You ruined my face! Now you're out to ruin my rep?" I got in his face, "I don't want anything to do with your gang! Get that through your stupid head!"

Yusuke smiled, "Awww, yer so cute when you cuss. Even cuter when you're mad, cutie!"

"Yusuke, if you don't - " The bell rang as I was about to punch him.

I groaned as it was gym time, "another 75 thousand laps to run."

I ran down to the track and started to run around it in my normal gym attire. I wasn't going to have another run in with Yusuke and let him find out my secret.

"Hey, Hiei! Laps go by faster on my bike!" Yusuke came out of no where picked me up onto his bike.

"Hey, hey, Yusuke!" I yelled as he forced me to wrap my arms around him. This was going to end badly if I wasn't careful not to lean too much onto him.

He drove toward the beach, and the ocean looked so beautiful. "Wow, this is amazing!" I said, and then I froze. I hoped he wouldn't want to go skinny dipping.

"What's yer problem now, Hiei? You afraid of the ocean?" Yusuke looked at me like I turning green.

"It's not that, Yusuke," I covered myself quickly. "You don't seem like a beach person."

He smiled beautifully, "I'm not, I rather be up in the sky. But this is the closest I'll get to that since - " he chuckled. Without a warning he fell back onto his back in the sand, and pulled me down with him. "When you lay down like this, looks like the ocean is so close to the sky."

"Ouch! Yusuke! Would'ja warn me before you do somethin' like that?"

He laughed again, "sorry Hiei," he paused. "Hiei?"

I answered back, "Yes?"

"Ya know the only reason I got a gang is to fight for some good, not to seem like some arrogant asshole."

"Is that so? That's a surprise," I shivered. I was really cold, and I kind of wanted him to put his arm around me, but I convinced myself it was only because I was cold.

I fell asleep for a few moments; at least I thought I was sleeping. I started to dream a bit. I dreamt that Yusuke was contemplating kissing me, and putting his arm around me because I was cold.

"How adorable," he was saying. "I must be gay," he said with slight disgust, then added, "I'm a teenager, so my hormones are going crazy. This explains the rise!" I laughed in my dream at the absurd concept.

He smiled and started to move closer to me in my dream. "I can't, I need to," he was pleading with himself. "Just one kiss," and this was enough for me. I opened my eyes, and he was in the same exact place in my dream.

I realized this was no dream.

**A/N: Another cliffie!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay here's the answer to what Home EC means; it means Home Economics

**A/N: Okay here's the answer to what Home EC means; it means Home Economics. It's pretty much a cooking class. Anyways, hope you like this chappie.**

**If I Never Saw You**

_I fell asleep for a few moments; at least I thought I was sleeping. I started to dream a bit. I dreamt that Yusuke was contemplating kissing me, and putting his arm around me because I was cold._

"_How adorable," he was saying. "I must be gay," he said with slight disgust, then added, "I'm a teenager, so my hormones are going crazy. This explains the rise!" I laughed in my dream at the absurd concept._

_He smiled and started to move closer to me in my dream. "I can't, I need to," he was pleading with himself. "Just one kiss," and this was enough for me. I opened my eyes, and he was in the same exact place in my dream._

_I realized this was no dream._

**Chapter 5**

His face was so close to mine that I could feel him breathing and smell his breath; minty fresh. At the time, I thought he was nuts, but now I'm glad that he was that close to me. Then that stupid rival gang showed up and ruined everything. Here's how it went down.

--

"Heya Yusuke! Your little play boy bitch need mouth-to-mouth? Well don't worry! Doctor Chu is here!" said a mysterious guy. He had a blue Mohawk and a blue stripe over his nose. His whole attire was basically blue, and I couldn't figure out why he called himself Doctor. He even had a beard! He had a whole lot of muscles, too.

Yusuke lost his balance and fell on top of me, and his head landed in my chest! I screamed, "What the fuck are you _doing_, Yusuke?" I screamed again and then slapped Yusuke a few times, not caring if I seemed like a girl anymore. He got up off me, though I have to admit it was a disappointment. I just wanted him to move his head, not get up.

He looked down at me, "damn it Hiei! You even scream like a girl!"

I frowned at him, "Shut the fucked up, Yusuke! I'm not the one who was on top of me!" Yusuke glared at me, and I just laid there.

"Awww looks like the bitch got you mad Yusuke! Well that's what dogs usually do anyways!" Yusuke glared at him as the man said this.

"Chu just shut the fuck up! She - er he ain't a bitch! But for even saying that, yer gonna die!"

Then the man that Yusuke called Chu said, "Oooooh, I'm running home to my mommy! Hahahaha! Let's dance!"

I started to see Chu swerve side to side as if he was drunk, and I personally think he was.

Yusuke got into his fighting stance "how ironic they call you 'Doctor' Chu, 'cause yer really gonna to need one when I'm through with ya!"

I sighed "can't guys ever go five minutes without fighting?" At that point I saw something unbelievable.

Yusuke pointed his finger at Chu with his thumb up and wrapped his other hand around his wrist like he was pointing a gun. I thought what an idiot he was, but then the tip of his finger started to glow into a ball. The ball was a blueish color that started to grow and grow, and then it shot right out of his hand.

I fainted right then and there, and while I was out I started dreaming about how Yusuke was kicking Chu's sorry ass. Then I dreamt about something way better, I dreamt about how it'd be like if I and Shuichii were together.

An hour later I woke up to the sound of Yusuke's voice. It was soothing, like the sound of the ocean's waves. I could hear it forever and never get tired of it. Even though at the time I wouldn't have admitted it, it sounded a lot better than Shuichii's voice.

"Hiei, get up - come on sweetie," I could hear him say while he was pushing me lightly. He groaned, "Why am I calling her - uh him - nicknames? I really got to get this guy out of my head! But I can't."

I opened my eyes slowly, and I moaned softly for I could still feel Yusuke's hands on my.

I smiled at him; he smiled back at me then said, "Hiei, you passed out there for a second, how ya feel?"

I answered back, "I'd feel better if you'd take me home." Yusuke looked completely disappointed, but he took his hands off my arms and the warmth through my body left me.

Yusuke got up and so did I, we start walking home together because our homes were in the same direction. We didn't take the hog, but were just walking with it. Now looking back, I don't know why he didn't insist we ride on the bike.

"Hey, Yusuke?" I said.

He looked back at me, "yeah, Hiei?"

"What was that back there, when your hand – uh - " I gulped, "glowed?"

His eyes widened, "Hiei, ya have seen me do that before! Did you hit your head or somethin'? That was my Spirit Gun!"

I stared at Yusuke, which seemed to me like an eternity before I said, "oh r-really? Does Shuichii know?"

"You mean Kurama? Of course he knows! You knew that too, what's with you?" He looked down at his bike, "Ya know, I can't stand that prick Chu, I mean 'Doctor' Chu? How lame is that! Ever since I beat him up in front of his bimbo girlfriend he has been out to get me! Like I'm on his death list or something…"

I laughed at his comment about Chu. Yusuke then stopped dead in his tracks, looked back at me and said, "Where the hell is my cell phone?"

I took the cell phone out, held it out in front of me then said, "ta-da, here ya go!"

He grabbed the phone out of my hand, kissed it then said "thank-you so much, I don't know what I would have done without it!"

"Chill out Yusuke, it's only a phone," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Only a phone? This here is something that my boy Kurama bought to thank me. It's our - lifeline to each other."

Yusuke paused and looked up towards the sky "He calls me day and night, so we keep in touch."

I reached for the phone, "hey! Let me crank him!"I whispered, "My Shuichii, if only you knew what I must endure - "

Jin pulled away from me, "Hell no!"

I whispered again, "Who I must be near - C'mon!"

"Hands off!" Yusuke was pushing me away.

"Just so I can get closer to you," I whispered once more. "Pleaaase Yusuke!" I was so close to getting it.

"I told ya, little lady; No!" Right after he said that, he fell over and guess what? I fell on top of him.

I started to blush uncontrollably, and I could see him agitated, but then he started smiling. I stared at his eyes, and I think he was staring at mine too.

Then the smile disappeared and so was the staring, "hey man, after you're done blushing over nothing, get the hell off me!" I was shocked that he yelled at me like that so I got off him.

Before I turned my back to him he was dusting off his shoulders trying to act all macho and crap like that, so I did what I was going to do sooner or later, I walked home.

I could hear Yusuke saying, "Hey where he going? Shit, I must of hurt him, oh well he'll get over it."

--

I was sitting at my desk writing a few essays. Thinking why the hell do I even have to do this? Yusuke doesn't even show up for school half of the time! Hell, you're lucky if you even see him once a week! Though, I hate to admit it, but I hope the big goon is all right. But I know one guy I could ask.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" Shuichii put one hand on the front of my desk and leaned in, "I heard you had a run in with the Doctor. Yusuke's out getting his motorcycle fixed so don't worry about him, he'll be in later."

I smiled at him "'Kay Shuichii." My, was he heavenly!

The class started, "Turn to page seventy. Okay class! Who can tell me why switching solutions could be dangerous? Someone? Anyone? Tsk! I bet none of you even read the assignment! Hiei, could you please go pick up the right chemicals for the lab?" said the teacher.

I got up "yes, sir."

"Sir, can I go with him?" said Shuichii from behind me, "he might need help bringing the stuff back."

The teacher then said, "That's very considerate of you Minamino, and yes you may." I couldn't believe this was happening; I was going to be alone with my idol! Could I get any luckier?

I walked over to the supply closet to get the chemicals, I reached up and tried to get the box but I only reached up to the bottom of it. Then I felt something against my back. I turned my head a bit to see that it was Shuichii's chest against my back.

"Grab it tight we don't want it falling down, now," he said, "it's up so high let me get it." Why was he acting this way toward me?

Then without warning the box fell to the side and I turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "Shhh, we need to be careful," he said. Careful of what?

I ignored the comment and said, "I-I'm sorry. I l-lost my Bal - " he put his right hand on the back of my neck and his left arm around my lower back, his lips inches from mine; "—ance."

He pressed his lips against mine. His lips were on fire! They were as soft as rose petals. I had no idea what to do, because at the time, he thought I was Hiei.

I then felt a squeeze after his lips departed from mine. "Are you gay?" He let go of me. "If you weren't, you would have knocked me down."

"What the? You're the homo! You kissed me remember?" I yelled back, I was completely furious. What was his deal all of a sudden?

I saw someone come into the room, and it was Yusuke. He walked up to Shuichii and shoved him against a wall. "Yusuke?" Shuichii asked in astonishment.

Yusuke replied back, "You wanna take a trip down the river Styx, cover boy?"

Yusuke grabbed Shuichii's collar and was about to punch him when I screamed out, "leave him alone, Yusuke!"

He threw Shuichii on the ground, "why should I? This dirt bag was harassing you! He should know better then to hit a girl - er - someone smaller than him!"

I answered back, "This whole thing has nothing to do with you, Yusuke! Stop acting like I'm your lover or something!" My voice got calmer and I whispered, "Just mind your own business, Yusuke," I ran out of the classroom to the courtyard right outside, but out of their sight, and leaned against a wall.

I could still hear them talking.

"What the hell is going on? It's like we're fighting over the same – guy!" I could hear Yusuke's voice rising.

Shuichii didn't respond.

Yusuke calmed a bit, "I'm sorry I shoved you back there, Kurama - "

"You got to fix that habit of yours, or we'll all be out of work. However, what if we're falling for the same person?" I gasped at what Shuichii just said. It all started to make sense. All those conversations I had overheard, they were all about me!

"What?" Said Yusuke with surprise in his voice.

Shuichii replied, "Like you said, he is pretty._"_

**A/N: Hope you liked this chappie Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really sick lately.**


End file.
